


Cliffnote and the mystery of magic

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, OC driven pov, OC-Cliffnote, female oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Cliffnote goes to canterlot high school and she knows her school has been well known for magic, but when Pegasus wings appear on your back the magic is a bit more....surreal. Maybe you have a magical destiny after all.





	

Cliffnote shot up out of bed with a gasp. She placed a hand over her fast beating heart and took a few deep breaths to steady herself. She had been having the same dream for the past week and it always ended the same way. 

She saw the group of girls who had saved their school multiple times from some evil villains. She had seen them grow wings and once, the free long sharp scary horns. Long hair and some weird marks appeared on them. She had no idea what it meant but in the dream she was up there in the sky with them, her own pair of brown Pegasus wings that matched her skin. She had a light orange music note on the hem of the black dress she had worn to the fall formal. A magical rainbow blast would beam out and stop the villains and everything would go white. And then she’d wake up. She had nervously felt her backside, nervous that she would find a pair of wings there, but found nothing. She sighed relieved.

"I've got to figure this out". She declared. 

Hopping out of bed and stretching, she flicked on the light and opened the laptop at her desk searching for anything on 'magical powers'. 

Some videos shot by students had popped up that showed the event from the musical showcase last year and simeone had caught some bizarre moments from the friendship games but other than that and a few fan theories there wasn't much. 

Needing to clear her head and knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep she grabbed her black hoodie and slipped on a pair of jeans, and started walking to the coffee shop some the road. 

-|-

It was 2:37 and there was only two other people in the shop, one a worker and one a customer, who was hunched over a laptop, their glasses nearly sliding off there face. 

The purple hands types faster then she'd ever seen and the coffe cup next to her already appeared empty. 

Cliff shook her head, clearing her mind of the stranger and made her way to the counter. 

"Can I get a blueberry muffin and a mocha latte with foam please?". She politely asked the worker, who's name was Lydia.

She paid and was given a receipt, and sat down at a booth.


End file.
